rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Compulsive Clown (LORE)
Secret origins of The Compulsive Clown (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10102 (Personal note: This number even looks hilarious to me after all the time I've spent laughing at Miss. Johnson's antics.) Real name: Donna Ethel Johnson Date of Birth: 1926, Boston, MA Marital status: Single - she insists that she has a boyfriend (Bobbie Chase), but they apparently parted ways during a meeting of the Valentine’s Day dance preparation committee. Apparently Bobbie immediately started seeing her best friend, Alice Thompson. (Personal note: I hate my job. Did I really join up to be the confidant of a 15 year old girl?) Race: White Family: Mother (Vera), Sister (Heidi, b. 1928), Father (Abraham “Abe”, mechanic) Occupation: student/volunteer baker, sanitarium Political affiliation: unknown Nationality: American Education: High School Student Appearance: 5’4”, plump, short light brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin Distinguishing marks: none Criminal record: none Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: low Background: Donna’s family are lower middle class, living near (but not in) the Boston slums. She is mostly an average student, only excelling in drama and music (see interview with her drama teacher, Mr. Hansworth, attached). Early in December, 1941, her younger sister, Heidi was targeted by the bullies at their school. The younger Miss Johnson had difficulties learning basic concepts all through school, along with some communication problems. Donna Johnson herself either contributed to this bullying or ignored it, distracted as she was preparing for a part in a school play involving a circus. Heidi was eventually driven to strike back, getting into a vicious fight with several of the bullies and ending up with a concussion and several broken ribs. It appears that fear for her sister woke Donna up to her powers and she ran into the fray, fully dressed in her clown costume and causing the bullies to burst into tears of remorse. Apparently, her clown abilities are able to induce either hilarity or pathos, depending on how she exerts them. Upon investigation, the drama teacher suspected something unusual had occurred and the talent team of Agent Price was sent to investigate. Abilities: Upon donning her signature “clown” costume, Miss Johnson suddenly gains the mythical abilities of all clowns. For example, she is able to hold a single helium-filled balloon and float, while scrabbling frantically onto the string. Or she can juggle limitless numbers of items, all the while appearing shocked by her ability. (Her act “tripping over an invisible banana peel” is not to be missed! As for what she can do with pies...) It is almost impossible to observe her act without either laughing or crying (sometimes both). The face paint is not required but she seems more comfortable with it. Psychological profile: Miss Johnson is a outgoing, lively character who views her social status at her high school as a measure of her self-worth, and has developed a small group of devoted friends, even without the use of her talent – a possible indication that she may eventually grow out of her reliance on the costume to exert her full abilities. She is willing to learn and has ambitions to become a professional entertainer. However, her parents have thus far objected strenuously to this ambition and have required some careful handling to convince them. Current assignment: Miss Johnson has been returned to the continuing custody of her parents, but is being given training after school hours by a local field office in Boston (see attached documents on intended training curriculum). She refers to this as “clown college” but despite this name, she is taking this aspect of her education seriously. Status updates: (See attached documents)